Skill System Progression
Please be aware that this page is the biggest work in progress right now, sorry - Tav What Makes a Good Event A good event should have role-play build up and activities advertised in advance. An ST should be aware of the event but it's not necessary for them to be involved. All events should be community rather than self-oriented, and even when the event is centered on the owner's character, still strive to allow other characters to try to further their goals. Above all else a good event should be building to something larger than the leading character and cater to a wide number of role-playing styles. Player Requirements Players should... * Try to fulfill the Guidelines for a good event when running them. * Engage the community for an extended period of time with activities between any scheduled events. * Include more than 1 other person in their event. The ST team has specific metrics that must be met. They will remain secret to prevent people from attempting power-gaming. ST involvement is encouraged, but not required. Player feedback will be key in improving your events. Encourage people to give feedback to the server and an ST who is closest to the roleplay will work with you on how to work with that feedback. This feedback will hopefully help the ST team focus staff run content towards those that enjoy it. Example of an Engaging Story-line Shalak is a voracious hunter, he founds a hunting organization where he allows anyone to join shall they complete an initiation hunt, He then runs a small pig/cow/ram/horse/chicken hunt where they find tracks, track the beast, kill the beast, skin and cook the beast, have dinner, initiation ceremony. After founding the organization and gaining some members they then organize large mythic beast hunts. This involves contacting an ST to be an actor as the mythical beast, scheduling a time, organizing what rewards they wish to be given, tracking the beast to observe behaviors, fight technique training, fight the beast, kill the beast, bring it carcass home, celebrate by scheduling a festival to roast this beast and sacrifice it to your tummies or to the gods, plan festival activities, learn to skin and roast the beast, bless the beast, run festival.exe. Rinse and Repeat, engaging the community and other organizations by finding plot points where you need to “seek the witch coven’s brew to kill the beast” or the witches need the hunting guild to acquire the “Unicorns horn” for their brew. And you will get a powerful skill after creating engaging content for a few weeks or so because you’ve mastered the art of the hunt and are a bad-ass with your spear or bow, perhaps you have even come to a deeper understanding with the wild and have access to a bestial companion. Acquired Skills The skill will remain with you unless your story dictates otherwise. So, for the example above. Shalak, through constant use, learns to run with the speed of the beasts he hunts (Thighmaster). However, then leverages his position as a guild leader to seek out an administration position in the local town. He neglects his guild and it loses activity because he is solely focused on tackling paperwork and contract RP, as such he loses his gained skill. Category:Server Mechanics